


Scarf

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [13]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 27 - Keeping the other person warm </p>
<p>Of course he would forget his scarf and gloves on the coldest day of Fall. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

Newt grumbled as he tightened the drawstrings of his hoodie and shoved his hands in his pockets. Of course he would wear the lightest jacket possible and forget his scarf and gloves on the first bitter cold day of fall. Of course. Never mind the fact that his beanie had blown off with a strong gust of wind, into a puddle of what Newt could only hope was mostly water and not squirrel piss (although it certainly smelled rancid). Plus the weather was making his leg act up more than usual.

So yeah, he was having a pretty rotten day. He was definitely looking forward to going home, asking his mom for a couple of his painkillers, and then crawling into bed for the rest of the night. Maybe if his leg was still killing him when he woke up, he could convince her to let him stay home the next day. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Hold still. You need to take better care of yourself,” a familiar voice said, before those same hands were wrapping a scarf around his neck. 

Newt sighed, “Alby…” 

Alby shushed him as he fished a second pair of gloves out of his pockets, “Seriously - you’re almost 17 and you can’t remember to at least wear a warm jacket, what’s wrong with you?” 

“Well, it’s not like I had a lot of time to think straight this morning when I was sneaking you out my bedroom window." 

"Ha. Ha. I don’t see why we have to sneak around your mom so much, she already knows.” He looked over Newt and gave him this look like he just  _knew_ that he was favoring his good leg, even if he was just standing still. “Scale of one to ten?” 

“About a six, I guess?" 

Alby rubbed his face and sighed, “Don’t lowball me.” He turned and squatted down just enough, “Hop on. We have a student council meeting tomorrow and you are not missing it because your leg hurts too much to move.” 

"Alby! I’m not a little kid!" 

"I’m not saying you are. Come on,” he looked over his shoulder, “I’ll make sure you get extra warm at my place." 

You bet Newt scrambled his way onto his boyfriend’s back at that. Alby always kept his promises. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still just throwing stuff from tumblr onto here. This just reminds me that I haven't done anything for this fandom in 5ever and I miss it.


End file.
